Lost Memmories and Moon Prophecy
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry loses his memory. What will happen? Will Voldemort use this to his favor? Will the light bring Harry's memory back? How did he lose his memory? What's wrong with his body? Slash Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

**AN 3December2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry loses his memory. What will happen? Will Voldemort use this to his favor? Will the light bring Harry's memory back? Why did he lose his memory? What's wrong with his body?

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the books from HP, go read them! And read at least until the 4th book: HP and the Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **Lawliet Veneziano

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **no one for now, but when it appears I immediately will post it

**Warnings in this chapter: **minor character death

**Nr words in this chapter: **820

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**-Life as a Journal-**

4 July 1995

_Today I awoke on a bed that I don't know of. I looked around. It was a bedroom with a lot of broken toys and a lot of books._

_There is a trunk on the corner of the bedroom. It was full of books of magic and hand-me-down clothes. There was also a stick and a photo album. Photos from adults that I don't know, me and a few students my age that I don't remember._

_A woman opened a few (a lot) locks on my door and sent me to cook. Who is she?_

_-/-_

_Wow, I can cook._

_Ok… they made me cook for them, but hey… I can cook!_

_The woman was thin but her husband and son look like whales, really!_

_My name must be Freak and I have an owl with the name pigeon. At least that's what the man (whale), with blond hair and a bushy mustache, called me and my owl._

_Should I tell them that I don't remember anything? Maybe not._

_I think Pigeon wants to leave her cage, but she's locked in. Just like me._

_We must be really troublesome to be locked up in a bedroom and in a cage._

_Someone just knocked on the door. Oh well I'm the Freak, I'm sure it isn't for me._

_-/-_

_How I was wrong. I heard the woman scream and then the man-whale (the teen-whale had left). Someone climbed the stairs and then I heard a male voice saying something like "Alhomora" and all the locks opened. A man with a snake face entered the bedroom, followed by a few people with black robes and masks on their faces to hide them._

_When he entered he pointed a stick at me, like the one in my trunk. I asked who he was and presented myself. I said something like this "Hi. My name is Freak and this is Pigeon. Who are you?"_

_At first Man-Snake thought that I was joking. When he finally understood that I wasn't joking, he offered me his hand and said on a strange language –My name is Lord Voldemort, a few days ago you'd been kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore and brought here to this hell. Looks like they also erased you're memories. Our memories, my child.–_

_Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the hand, but hey… what's the worst that could happen? And he's so nice… (Ok, he's ugly but hey nothing a few plastic surgeries can't help) (point to self: never let Voldemort read this diary)_

_And also I feel like I already know him somehow._

_I accepted the hand and he took me outside. The woman and the man-whale lay on the floor sleeping. The others ones took my trunk (that's how I know that it is mine)._

_Voldemort took me to his house, something about side-apparition, it hurt like hell. He took me to my quarters. It had a common room, a bathroom, a bedroom, a closet room and a private library (that is huge)._

_The common room had a table, a few chairs, a lot of puffs, sofas and one fireplace. It was all green and silver but I really didn't mind._

_The bathroom was all gold and silver. The bath had a lot of taps and was pool size (you could enter and swim and drown (not that I intend to do the last one but just in case I try to kill myself, that is a great way to do it))._

_The closet room was a room with 4 corridors side by side, and each one had a lot of clothes, each corridor characteristic to each time I'd need it. The parties' one is the one on the left with clothes and shoes. The day-by-day' one was side by side with the parties' one and on the end of the corridor had the pajamas. The muggles' one is the next one (muggle is no-magic-people, Voldemort say that I love this kind of clothes). And finally the winter and summer' ones was on the right, warm clothes on one side and fresh clothes on the other._

_The bedroom was about the same size as the closet room (the only doors led to the bedroom and the bathroom). It had a king size bed, a red blanket and six pillows with gold pillowcases._

_The library was a maze of corridors with books on each side. (Voldemort had to get me out of the maze because I lost myself three times in a row)._

_We spent all the day together and he's very nice to me, but had little patience. I'm right now on my bed writing in my diary. Voldemort said that tomorrow I would restart my school work; he wants me to know how to use my magic and my wand (the stick). He said that I would do great, after all we shouldn't expect less from Voldemort's only son._

(TBC)

* * *

><p>So… what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please I beg you to tell me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN 3December2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry loses his memory. What will happen? Will Voldemort use this to his favor? Will the light bring Harry's memory back? Why did he lose his memory? What's wrong with his body?

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the books from HP, go read them! And read at least until the 4th book: HP and the Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **Lawliet Veneziano

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **LV/SS

**Warnings in this chapter: **minor character death, slash

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,250

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**-The Son And The Lover-**

LV POV

Bastard Potter!

How dare he run away from me?

After all that has happened…

After all that I've done in order to come back with him from there.

After all that I've done to keep him away from Dumbledore…

Ok… I tried to kill him… but hey I had just resuscitated. It's completely normal I'd try to kill him.

He's mine, I'm going to catch him and keep him locked up away from the world, where only I can see him.

After all I didn't make him a horcrux for nothing.

If he had lived with me as I decided he should, then he hadn't fight against me. If he knew what he is, if he knew that he is a part of me and that technically he is my child, he would accept me.

Damn Potters… if they had let me take the kid instead of fighting back… if she hadn't made the love protection when I did the horcrux, nothing of this would have happened. The boy would be with me and we would have the world on our feet.

Me and my son.

Harry Potter.

-/-

So the minister doesn't believe the boy who lived? Better for me.

Lucius is at the ministry trying to find Harry's location.

So Dumbledore, I will prove you that you're not as smart as you think you are. You sent the boy who lived to muggles, that the only way that they can protect him is by blood wards, same blood that I now have in my veins.

Harry, I will find you, my child, I will bring you home, don't you worry.

I'm at my new manor, in my office, sitting at my desk, reading the newspapers from the last fifteen years. When I asked Severus to bring me all the newspapers. he thought that I had went crazy, but he did it nevertheless. That's Severus, constantly questions himself about what I ask him to do, but always does it.

I'm still angry with him about how he treated the boy for the past four years. And to think that the boy is a Gryffindor… oh well he's never going back to Hogwarts as long as I have something to say about it.

Wormtail, who if he hadn't helped me regain a body would be dead by now, enters the office, without knocking (how dare he?).

"Crucio!"

His screams… ah music to my ears. How much I missed the screams.

Finally I stopped and I let him stop quivering on the ground.

"What do you want?"

He put himself on his knees and hands with his head down, and I start wondering if he was Severus in that position if I would still be in my chair.

"My lord… Mal… Malfoy… has re… returned…"

"Let him in… and Wormtail?"

The man-rat, getting up, stops shivering.

"Yes my lord?"

"Last warning," I said with a smirk, but a cold voice. "Next time: knock on the door!"

He nodded, still with his head down and disappears from sight. I shrugged, wondering what Lucius had for me. A knock and when I gave permission, Lucius came in, letting himself fall on his knees and hands.

"My lord, I found Potter's house."

"Good. You may stand and tell me."

Lucius stood and took out a few documents from his vest, putting them on my desk.

"As far as I found out the boy lives with his aunt, from the mother's side. On his first summer after Hogwarts he did magic at home and got a letter, it doesn't say what it was used for, only that he want to live with the Weasleys a few days later where he stayed the rest of the summer. The next summer, Black ran away from prison, and Potter blew up his uncle's sister and ran away. The minister himself went to look for the boy, the boy wasn't expelled. The Weasleys were sent to stay with him the rest of the summer. Last summer Arthur Weasley asked permission to use floo powder in the muggle's house to go take the boy, and then took the boy for the rest of the summer. It was thanks to the floo powder that I was able to find the muggle's house. He lives at 4 Privet Drive, Little Hannington, Surrey," He said while I was reading the documents.

Standing, I left the documents on my desk.

"How many death eaters did you see outside the office, Lucius?"

"Ten, my lord."

"It will do." I approach the fire and took a little floo powder and sent it to the flames, "Spinner's End," green flames appeared and a few minutes later appeared Severus' head.

"My Lord." That voice, that bastard great voice… why did I call him again? Oh yes… Harry.

"Are you certain that Dumbledore didn't change the wards around Harry?"

"Yes my lord."

"And that he didn't change his home?"

"Yes my lord. He's not letting his friends send him letters during the summer to make sure that you don't find him."

"I already did." And with that I turned and left the office, Lucius quickly following behind.

This was it. If Severus was still on my side, he would come. If not, he would go tell Dumbledore and then come, or not come at all.

Right after I left my office, all the men outside fell on their knees.

"Wormtail!"

One of the men stood, still with his head down.

"Go to the kitchen, tell the elves to have the new quarters ready. The boy is coming home." And with that the sniveling man was gone. I saw Severus appear coming from my office at the corner of my eyes. His head down in submission. He wasn't eating properly the last fourteen years, it showed on his white face. I would change that in a few hours. After all my lover shouldn't be weak…

Very well… focus.

"Stand, all of you. We are going to kidnap the boy who lived and kill everyone who stands in our way."

-/-

It wasn't difficult pass the wards, after all thanks to my desire to kill the boy during my time as a soul I now have the boys blood. How ironic, I can call myself the boy's father in blood and soul now.

I thought to just blow up the door, but then, now that I was here, at the door, I was thinking straight and it's better just to freak out the boy when he opens the door and sees me and Death Eaters.

I knock.

A woman ,very thin and ugly, appeared. I looked to one of my men and he pointed at her with his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." She screamed, falling down dead. A man ran from one of the side doors.

"Petunia."

Petunia? She definitely doesn't look like a petunia. The man was fat with blond hair and a bushy mustache.

Another death eater pointed his wand at him. A green light hit the man and he fell screaming. Now to find the boy.

I looked around and then I heard the owl, Harry's owl. It came from upstairs so I entered, followed by a few Death Eaters and followed the sound. Finally I found myself in front of a door with more locks than I ever imagined. I grabbed my wand.

"Alohomora" and all the locks opened, opening the door.

There he was, my boy, sitting on a bed with a journal on his arms and a pen. He looked at me with admiration and after a few minutes of silence, only destroyed by the owl, he opened his mouth.

"Hi. My name is Freak and this is Pigeon. Who are you?"

Freak? Pigeon? Wait… what?

"What do you mean your name is Freak?"

"That's what the whale, that's the man downstairs if you're wondering, called me. And he called the owl Pigeon. So that must be our names… it's better than boy and owl, isn't it?"

The boy must be joking.

I looked back to one of the men that I knew was Severus and from his expression I understood that the boy wasn't one to do a prank like that. I looked at him again and read his mind.

Fate must be on my side. The boy had just lost his memory today. How lucky I am.

I put my wand again on my pocket and offer the boy my hand.

–My name is Lord Voldemort, a few days ago you'd been kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore and brought here to this hell. Looks like they also erased your memories. Our memories, my child.–

The boy looked at the hand; for a few moments I questioned myself if he was going to accept the hand, and finally he grabbed it, smiling to me. He actually smiled to me. His eyes full of trust, like a son to his father. If I knew that this was all it took to have the boy I would have had his mind erased the same day that I come back to life.

I took him outside and when he passed his uncle and aunt, he looked at them without really caring about them.

That's my son. You shouldn't care about some muggles… they're nothing of importance. Unlike you, my son. You're better, so much better than them.

No One POV

Snape entered his lord's quarters. He was still wondering if he should just grab the boy and go to the order's headquarters.

And there he was. The man that made him see why he didn't go back. The man that gave him an opportunity to go to Dumbledore and tell everything. The man that he loved.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

"Harry?"

"Was writing in his journal when I left him in his bedroom. He said that he writes in case he loses his memory again, this way he only needs to read the diary."

Lord Voldemort nodded and went back to the book that he was reading. Snape stood in his place for a few minutes, waiting to be dismissed.

"You don't need to act like that when you're alone with me, you know?"

Snape froze and Voldemort laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Severus for what you did, to the boy and by Dumbledore orders. At least I'm not sure if that would hurt."

"My lord I…" Snape couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"I missed you Severus. The boy is my horcrux which means that he has to be treated as if he was my child. I hoped that you as my lover would do what a lover would do to his lover's child when the lover dies."

Snape bent his head down, looking to his own feet. "I'm sorry my lord."

Voldemort looked up from his book. "Severus, come here." When the man didn't move, his face twisted in anger. "What did Dumbledore tell to that stick head?"

Snape looked up immediately, looking Voldemort in the eyes, before he remembered who he was in front of and looked down, without bending his head this time.

"When you died, my lord, Dumbledore came to me and offered me help if I become his double agent. I had to do an Unbreakable Vow…"

Voldemort stood.

"He make you do what? What did you vow?"

"That I would do everything in my power to save the boy."

"Wait… you vowed… on Harry?"

"To save him and to keep him save. I'm not on Dumbledore's side. I'm on the boy's side and as long as you don't desire to hurt him, I don't have a reason to kidnap him."

"And the boy forgot his memory which give me permission to make him change sides."

Voldemort sat again and offered the sofa next to him, Snape this time accepted the offer.

"You are still going to be punished for letting yourself being manipulated by the old fool."

"I know, my lord." Snape looked at the man at his side, who was wearing a smirk on his snake face.

"Am I too ugly for your liking?"

Snape choked, trying to suppress the blush on his face. Count on his love to make him forget all of his teachings and let his emotions show.

"Do you prefer your punishment in a bed or in a bath?"

'Damn it… and there goes all self restraint.' Snape thought while his face won a colorful red.

-/-

Snape woke up with the sun entering the bedroom. He moves to his other side when he felt himself sore.

'Damn it…' he suppresses a blush while avoiding thinking about last night. 'Who would think that Parseltongue could be so seductive?'

Snape looked to his lover's side but he wasn't there, instead there was a parchment on his pillow. Snape grabbed it and unfolding it, read what his lover had written:

_Good morning Severus_

_I told the house elves to leave you breakfast in the living room in my quarters. And just to remind you. As you are still under punishment you're forbidden to take any potion or salve to help you out until I'll say so. This way, I'm sorry but you'll have to deal and walk with all the sore(and possible pain) from last night punishment._

_If you want to find me I would be in my office or with Harry while he trains, even if I suspect that you won't come so no one saw you walking like that._

_See you soon_

_Your Lover LV_

(TBC)

* * *

><p>So… what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please I beg you to tell me!<p>

I'm thinking on possible ideas for Harry lovers, it can be slash or hetero.

Possible possibilities: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass or Tom Riddle(an horcrux revived) or other if you have another idea


	3. Chapter 2

**AN 4December2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **Lawliet Veneziano

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **LV/SS

**Warnings in this chapter: **torture, muggle hunting

**Nr words in this chapter: **986

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**-Shopping Tripp-**

HP POV

A month. A month has passed since my father took me from those muggles. If they weren't already dead I would come back with Auntie Bella and kill them all.

How dare they?

I'm no freak of nature. I'm a wizard. Not only that but I'm the son of Lord Voldemort, the dark lord, everyone who says otherwise has to deal with me. And if they say that my father is powerful, then they can't say that I'm not too; after all, I'm his equal.

When I was a baby, he took me from my parents and made me his equal, not only that but his son in everything but blood. Not that that was a problem because looks like he already has taken care of that too.

But none of that matters to me. He's my father and uncle Sev is his lover. It's not like uncle Sev could gave my father a son so he got one. A few problems with one Albus Dumbledore made him lose me and they sent me to that infernal muggle house. They even told me lies about my father, telling me that he tried to kill me. It was not his fault that my biological parents wouldn't let him take me with him without a fight.

Oh well. It didn't take long for me to come back on track with the classes. Aunt Bella says that I have a natural talent.

It is still a secret how I had lost my memory, my father everyday takes a look at my mind. I think he is afraid that I might remember suddenly and leave him alone. How could I? He's my father, he might be a little scary (I mean who have a snake face?) but I would never leave him for anything in this world.

"My prince?" I looked up. Bella was at the door of my personal chambers while I was sitting on a couch. "Ready for shopping?"

I grinned. Oh, I was ready, I didn't want nothing less in weeks. I was using a glamour to look less like Harry Potter; we didn't want people to recognize me, now did we?

I stood and grabbed my wand. "What took you so long?"

She grinned also. "I'm sorry my prince. But you know our lord. We had a meeting."

"Then I'll just tell my father that I'll kidnap you if he ever gets between me and my shopping ever again."

–I would love to see you try,– A cold voice said, playfully. I smiled at my father and he smiled back. "Bella, take him before he start attacking my house elves."

"I thought that you didn't like them."

"And I don't but it happens that they're important. Now go before I attack you myself."

I grabbed Bella's wrist and left the room, my father's laugh following us.

–LMMP–

Screams… torture… evil laughs…

Nothing better.

No wonder Auntie Bella says I'm a natural. What can I say? The muggles beg for me to torture them.

I could never surpass Auntie Bella but I can say that I'm close enough. Feeling the dark magic leave my wand when I point it at the muggles is just so damn good.

I suppose that I must wear a feral look like my father, but I don't care (as long as Auntie Bella don't try to bed me).

Blood.

Bodies.

Bones.

Damn where is a lover when we need one?

I kind of pity the poor muggles. I mean is not their fault that they choose the same place as us to shop… or not.

After all if they hadn't come, then how would I do my shopping? I need the muggles to shop them.

CRACK!

I looked and found fifteen Aurors. Bella started grinning and jumping like mad; here comes the best part.

"Ei, Auntie Bella."

"Yes my prince?"

"I didn't know that you had invited friends to our shopping trip. Father won't be happy when he finds out that we had to divide our muggles with so many friends."

Bella does half a bow comically at me and then grin evilly at the Aurors.

"You heard my prince. This is a two people party, no sharing."

And with that they attacked. Luckily my training paid off. Who would have thought that Aurors attack with dark spells? Not me that's for sure.

–LMMP–

No one POV

"My Lord." Voldemort looked up from the book that he was reading. Rodolphus was at the door his wand on his hand. "The Aurors are attacking Prince and Bella. And the order is going with Dumbledore."

Voldemort dropped the book and stood at once. "Are the two alone?"

"I already sent Rebastan and a few Death Eaters, only the ones that are on the loose, so it can't be seen a Death Eater mission, but a crazy-people-with-nothing-to-lose mission."

"Go immediately and bring him back at once. I don't want him there with the order of the flaming chicken, understand?"

"Yes my lord." Rodolphus bowed and turned, leaving.

Voldemort grabbed a glass that he had on the desk and threw it against the wall.

–Easy, master. The boy will be back. It's not like your halfling would left you just like that.–

Voldemort glared at his serpent that was resting by the fireplace. –If Dumbledore catches him, all the work that we had in the last month was for nothing. He will get his memory back and I will lose him… Again.–

–He won't leave you. You are his father and he knows it. So stop concerning yourself, you'll earn wrinkles.–

–I already have a snake face. Wrinkles won't kill me.–

The snake gave her way of a chuckle that made a small smile appear on her master.

–You're probably right… but I believe that neither your halfling or mate would like that.– and with that she did it; he laughed.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>I know it's small but I also was having problems writing it so small it's better than nothing. Hopefully next one will be better.<p>

You know what to do to read more; review!

(the plot of the last one is still on if you have ideas for hp lover please say)


	4. Chapter 3

**AN 4December2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **Lawliet Veneziano

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **LV/SS

**Warnings in this chapter: **swear-language

**Words in this chapter: **1,125

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**–Family Moment–**

HP POV

Hexes, blood, corpses everywhere. I smiled.

I'm in Paradise.

Here he is; the old goat, also known as Albus Dumbledore.

I can't believe that he is finally here. I so want to fuck his ass… maybe not.

Okay, taking that picture out of my mind… I don't want to puke in the middle of a battle.

The old goat doesn't see me as a threat. I'll prove him what his golden boy can do…

I approached the old fool when the Death Eaters appeared, surrounding me.

"Your father wants you home, small lord… Now!"

I pouted. "But now is the best part…"

I could see the Aurors and Order's men looking at me admiringly. And I sent them a hunger look, hungry for blood and kills.

Pitifully, the fight stopped. Aurors and Order's men on one side, Death Eaters and me on the other, Rodolphus appearing at my side.

Dumblefuck stepped forward. "Release your wands, you are outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? I think you can't count. Hey, Auntie Bella, how much were we when they arrived?"

"Two."

"And them?"

"Over 20."

"How many did we kill before the others arrive?"

Bella looked around, smiling.

"All of them." The Death Eaters cheered in admiration.

"May I ask who you may be, my boy?"

I spat at him. "I'm not your boy, you old goat. And do you mind being direct? I couldn't fucking understand what your fucking mouth said." I hissed at him.

The Death Eaters laughed, but Dumbledore didn't talk.

"I think he wanted to know who you are, small lord," Rodolphus said.

"Then why didn't he just say it?" I looked at Dumbledore. "I am… who I am."

The Aurors snorted and the Death Eaters grinned.

"Your name." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"I don't have a name, my father never gave me one."

"And who is your father?"

I smiled and took out my cloak' hood, living my face to everyone see. Tom Riddle's face, the only difference was that instead of the grey eyes, I had maintained the green ones and I had also maintained my mouth and lips, my hair was blond instead so only if someone really knew Tom Riddle would recognize me as his heir.

"Voldemort."

"You do know my father." I looked at the others. "And I thought that he was an ignorant old goat."

"How dare you…" One Order member approached by foot, raising his wand but became a victim at once to all the Death Eaters' wands.

"Small lord… he's angry…" Rodolphus whispered.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry but duty calls… tell Harry Potter hi for me, will you? After all it's thanks to him that I never met my father…" I grabbed Rodolphus' arm and all of them apparated.

"BOY!"

I flinched and turned to Voldemort, giving him my best smile. "Yeessss father?"

"Office now!"

I nodded and went. Something about this felt like déjà vu and I remembered that the muggles used to call me that. They must have said this a lot. That would explains why I flinched when I heard it… they must have beat me.

I entered my father's office and Nagini is on the floor, near the fire, getting warm.

–I told him you were okay.–

–I think there is something wrong with me.–

–Come here, sit by my side and tell me.–

I obeyed and sat. –When dad called me boy I shivered as if… as if I was expecting a beating.–

–The muggles called you that, right?–

–Yes.–

–I'll talk with your father, no one will ever call that to you again.–

I couldn't help but smile.

–So… did he climb walls?–

–Almost.–

–Come on, Nagimama. I want to know all the juicy details. Did he shout? Throw hexes? Pace? Destroy the office?–

–Okay, okay… calm down halfling. I'll tell you, but you have to calm down.–

–I can't calm down. I just left a battle with the Aurors and the order of the flaming chicken.–

–The old man didn't go?–

–Dumblefuck went all right… I called him so many names that he still be thinking if I'm a lie or a truth.–

The door opened. "Finite Encatatem" and my body return to normal. I looked up at father, but before anyone could talk Nagini attacked father.

–How dare you call your halfling 'Boy'? Don't you know that the muggles called him that? Don't you know that every time he hears that he expects a beating?–

Voldemort was trying to get rid of the body of the protecting snake when he stiffs and looked at me.

–I'm sorry father… I shouldn't be afraid of some dead muggles…– but I stop when I saw him making me a signal to stop with his hand.

–Nagini that's enough!– Nagini came back to me, embracing me. –Don't ask sorry, Harry. They beat you, starved you and still made you take care of their house and them. You always had a great quality to trust in people and do things without expecting anything in return. You also were in need of friendship and a fatherly figure. You were taught to fight for your things, to never take things for granted. Don't say sorry for a normal reaction to a name that you were called all your life. You should never be afraid or ashamed of being who you are, Harry. Do what you want, don't look back and do never ask sorry again.–

I grinned, nodding. –That meant that what happen one hour ago is forgotten, right? I mean… is in the past.–

Voldemort snorted. Nagini snickered around me. –Great answer, my halfling– she whispered at my ear.

–Next time you want to go shopping, I'll bring the muggles to you.–

–But…–

–No buts… I'll release them… you will have to catch them.–

–Oh…– I laughed. –I like that plan.–

–So…– I looked at Nagini. –Did you bring me any snack?–

–I…– I started and she unwrapped from me. I put a hand on my cloak' pocket and took something from there and then un-shrunken it, leaving a dead Auror at my side. –Do you really think I would forget you Nagimama?–

"You give her too much pampering."

"Someone has to…" and we both laughed, while a hungry snake swallowed the human whole.

–LMMP–

Father was seating by his desk and I was laying on a couch when I finally remembered something.

"Dad… what will happen to Harry Potter?"

"What do you meant?"

"To the outside world. My relatives were killed, but my body will never be found… what will we do about it?"

Voldemort looked at me frowning and relaxes against the chair's back, thinking. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>It's still small, but I don't seem to make them large on this fic…<p>

You know what to do to read more; review!

(the question of the second chapter is still on if you have ideas for hp lover please say)

**Answer Reviews:**

**Jennifer :** this is the most awsome and amazing story i have ever read please finish this story because i love it immensly and a question how did you come up with this

**a:**I was watching sailor moon and reading HP fanfics, nothing especial (blushes)

and I think that is still going to take a while to end, so I hope to keep you interested (and the others too)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta:** (being betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/SS, HP/DM

**Warnings in this chapter:** swear-language, lemon(kind of)

**Words in this chapter:** 570

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**–Lover–**

HP POV

Blond hair, grey eyes, perfect stature.

Merlin, if dad would see me right now he would make fun at me.

I'm crouched behind a flowerpot looking at this lovely teen that just entered our house.

Merlin, he's gorgeous.

"Prince?"

Fuck!

I look up and I see Uncle Severus at my side. I grab him and push him to behind the flowerpot.

"Hush or he will hear you."

Uncle Severus looked to who I was looking and snorted. "Draco? Seriously?"

Draco… Merlin even the name was gorgeous.

Draco Potter… it had a certain call for it.

"Prince?"

"Hm?"

"Did your father gave you The Talk?"

I stiffened and looked back at Uncle Severus. I shake my head.

"Follow me, then I'll introduce you to my godson."

We stood and left to my quarters.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What name should I use?"

Uncle Severus looked at me, as if just then he remembered that detail. "Let me think. Your father always wanted to call you by his second name; Marvolo… I think we can use both our middle names and my mother surname; Tobias Marvolo Prince."

"Tobias… I like it, this way there is a reason for people to call me Prince."

"Now… Tobias put your glamour on, and lets start with all you know about sex."

I blushed.

–LMMP–

LV POV

Severus entered my office and sat at my front looking at me, a smirk on his features and glint on his eyes.

"Take a guess about who just fall in love."

I immediately looked up from my papers. "Harry?" at Severus nod I immediately demanded. "Who?"

"I caught him behind a flowerpot peeking on my godson, Draco Malfoy. If I do remember right, is mother used to do the exact same thing, and push me behind her to make sure that she wasn't seen, just like he did."

"That bad?"

"And looks like someone neglected the boy education in certain areas… like the talk, and a name." I immediately looked to the papers, faking interest on said papers. "I already did it. I don't know what was more awkward for him: having the talk, or having his father lover giving him the talk."

"At least it wasn't Nagini. Who knows what she would have done if she had found out."

The two shared a look. I knew that if she had have seen Harry she would have sent him to the boy for mating immediately.

"And I named him Tobias Marvolo Prince. Everyone calls him prince and it can pass as a pureblood name."

Tobias Marvolo Prince

Severus did remember what I wanted to call an heir. Sometimes I did wonder if he was even listening to me, when I told him about an heir.

–LMMP–

Nagini POV

Mouse. Here, here, little mouse. Came to Nagimama.

Such a disgusting little mouse-man. Never keep stood for me to feed on him.

Halfling did said that if I caught him, I could feed on him.

–So… fucking… tight…–

I look to the side. That was not my master voice. It was my halfling.

I immediately approach the living room, and there it is. My halfling mating with the blond man' halfling.

I stood there looking at the blond man' halfling on his four under my halfling and making those interesting noises while my halfling claimed him as his.

Finally I turned around and left.

Here little mouse, came to Nagimama.

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

I'm so, so sorry. RL is a shit. Making exams is a shit, and the worst is that I didn't pass one of them.

So Draco won the last poll, or better yet, he tied with Tom Riddle (horcrux revived). So Folks we still might see a threesome here.

Also if you think that i should change the rating up, do please tell me. (and if you want to see a certain scene that only mentioned above being done(*cough* lemon *cough*), also do please tell me)

And a **new Poll** on my profile do please **go** **vote**.

Isys Skeeter


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta:** Lawliet Veneziano

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/DM, HP/Clara Ivanova(one sided)

**Warnings in this chapter:** lemon(kind of)

**Words in this chapter:** 2,644

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**–Memory–**

HP POV

"HARRY."

I woke with a start, panting. Something at my side snuggled to me. I frowned and looked at who dared to sleep on my bed, only to see a blond hair on my naked chest. Immediately, I remembered what I did the night before.

I smiled, calming down. Draco's company was calming and for now that was all that I wanted and needed, but then I remembered the dream.

It was about my past… my old friends…

My eyes widened, suddenly remembering everything. I took Malfoy from my chest and left the bed and run to the bathroom, immediately I went to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach.

What had I done?

"Tobias?" I looked up to see Draco, no Malfoy, there looking at me with concern.

I half expected Malfoy to sneer at me for my weakness, but he didn't. He approached and knelt next to me, putting a hand on my forehead, while hugging me from behind; the cold hand felt great.

"Nightmare?"

I pondered what to say. I really had had a nightmare and Malfoy sounded like he cared… I shook my head.

"Bad memories… a lot changed in the last couple of months."

The other boy nodded. "Did you still remember him? The dark lord I mean."

I looked up into those beautiful sapphire eyes. "Yes, I remembered him."

"But you were only a baby when he…"

"I know…" I stood, forcing myself to not vacillate; it wouldn't do to Malfoy see me as weak. "Why did you do it? It is because of my father? Do you want his approval?"

Malfoy looked at me while I washed my face, I could still feel his eyes burning into my back, finally I turned to him, after checking that my face was still looking like Tobias Marvolo Riddle; it wouldn't do for Malfoy to find out the truth.

"I didn't know who you were until after, so that wasn't the reason."

"Then why?" Why would Draco Malfoy open his legs to a foreign male? Well… I wasn't really foreign… but Malfoy didn't know that!

"You really need for me to tell you?" I merely stood there looking at Malfoy who was still kneeling. "Very well then. Your magic. When you approached me, your magic sang around me, enveloping and hugging me. I felt…" Malfoy lowered his face and I could clearly see a light pink on his cheek, making me contain a groan. Malfoy looked at me at once with a smirk in his face and I immediately looked to the other side of the bathroom, folding my arms on my chest.

No, my magic hadn't just surrounded Malfoy! Certainly not! He's a Malfoy for Christ sake! Control yourself, Harry!

"I felt loved." I looked at him at once, admired. "Loved and at home, like I never felt before. I wanted to continue feeling it… I still feel it… feel you."

I blushed. My magic was calling for Draco? I really had to learn how to control it. And no, I'm not thinking perverted thoughts to the idea of Draco Malfoy feeling me… on him…

I blushed harder when I heard Draco moan, immediately controlling my thoughts and with that my magic.

"I felt you when you were watching me behind a vase of flowers." Harry choked and, if possible, blushed more.

Draco stood and approached, putting his head on my neck. I hugged him back and felt my magic crying and purring with pleasure. Draco snickered.

"Someone is happy to see me."

"Shut up or you won't walk for a week!"

Draco nodded and kissed my neck, I could feel the smug smirk on his lips. I let him, while thinking.

I had to persuade Voldemort to let me come back to Hogwarts, but first I had to made him teach me how to control my magic. It wouldn't do for Draco to feel me while in Harry Potter's body… and I had to find out why my magic called for Draco.

–LMMP–

Taking a deep breath, I entered Voldemort's personal office.

"Father." God, why do I have to call him that?

I stopped mid-walking looking at the scene, while my eyes grew. Bent over the desk was Severus Snape with Voldemort in him, and I really mean inside. The two looked up.

"I'll come back later." I turned and fled. Draco, who was outside, raised an eyebrow at my paleness. I closed the door, leaned against the wall and just then spoke, "If you want to be scared to death, enter that room."

"What did you see?" Draco sneered, rolling his eyes. "I think I already saw enough things to be scared to death for a simple thing like someone being cursed."

"What about a snake and a bat mating?"

Draco eyes grew comically. "Uncle Severus and…?" I nodded. "You should have knocked."

"Says the teen that would open his legs in the living room." I retorted back.

Draco blushed and I snickered, liking that color on him…

Wait… WHAT? I couldn't have feelings for Draco, he was MALFOY and I am Harry Potter. The two just don't add together… It's just wrong!

"Draco…" I looked to the door where Snape was, who turned from Draco to me. "Tobias, your father will receive you now."

I nodded and entered.

–You should have knocked.–

'Very well Harry, put your act together.'

I folded my arms, smirking and leaned against the wall. –And you should lock your door father.–

The man smirked back and looked to the door where Draco was. I looked in time to see him bowing. I rolled my eyes.

"My lord."

"You may raise, Draco." Draco stood and Voldemort looked at me. "Is there a reason for this… intrusion?"

"Of course, my father. It looks like my magic it's… untamable while around young Malfoy here." –He almost saw me as Harry Potter.–

I saw the shiver that went through Draco because of the Parseltongue.

Maybe I should use Parseltongue next time we were together…?

"I can see it."

I blushed lowering my face. Why did my magic lose control when I start thinking about Draco?

"I'll help you control as I suppose that is what you want, Tobias." The man raised an eyebrow at me, I nodded. "Very well. Draco your father fire-called, worried. Luckily Nagini had saw you and Tobias together so I told him you were staying to sleep."

Draco blushed, while I contained my laugh. We had been caught by Nagimama?

Draco bowed. "My lord… my Prince."

"Tobias." Draco looked up at me. "Don't you dare call me Prince or I'll start calling you Malfoy."

Draco smirked and nodded before leaving closing the door behind him.

"You fancy him." I looked at Voldemort who was locking the door and applying the silence wards. "If you stay in Tobias' body, there isn't a problem."

"Dumbledore might see my magic also and see my anger for him and use Draco against me and also against you."

Voldemort smirked and offered me a chair. I took it while undoing the glamours, going back to my old black haired self.

"You are right of course. But for that you had to be in contact with the man… what are you thinking my son?"

"Krum."

Voldemort frowned. "I'm sorry? I fear that I don't follow you."

"Viktor Krum. Bulgarian' seeker. He was my friend… I mean Harry Potter's friend during Hogwarts last year. Did you know that he sent Harry a letter inviting him to spend the summer watching Quidditch all over the world while he plays and trains? Harry, the Quidditch freak that he is, accepted of course and has no idea what's going on in Britain."

Voldemort laughed and I found myself letting a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. I had spent two hours thinking of ways to using myself without proving that I remembered. It was common knowledge that Harry Potter loved Quidditch and that he knew Krum.

"And Mr. Krum would approve it?"

I smirked, it was as much as a approval as I was gonna get so I approached the fireplace, pecking floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Viktor Krum."

Not long after as answer came. "Who wants to speak?"

"Harry James Potter."

I kneeled and not long after Viktor's face appeared on the fire.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Viktor."

The seeker smiled, looking at me up and down. "Someone's looking good."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Let me guess, you disappeared, ran to a lover's house and now need a backup plan?"

"Something in those lines…"

The older seeker shook his head knowingly. "How long have you been gone?"

"A month and a week I guess, maybe more. It was early July."

"Very well, I'm gonna tell the team. I'm gonna pick you up in two days." At this Viktor looked at the man behind me. "Is that acceptable?"

I looked up in time to see Voldemort nod. Krum nodded himself, leaving. I stood and faced Voldemort.

"This sure makes things earlier that we expected. Two days to get your magic in control won't be easy." I nodded, facing myself for what would have to come. "Tell me just one thing. Why do you want to go back to them?"

I turned, approached the window and looked outside, thinking. "If Harry Potter disappears completely, I think that a part of me will too. I need this… I need to redefine priorities, to know what I want and what I want to do with my life." I looked at Voldemort who nodded.

"If you need this to prove yourself, I won't stop you. But remember that if you sense trouble you must go to Severus at once."

I nodded. The dark lord didn't need to know that I wasn't going back, ever…

–LMMP–

"You're going?" I looked at my distressed lover by the door. "Why?"

"Draco, not now. Not in the mood." I continued doing my trunk, avoiding the blond by the door

"But…"

I looked up to Malfoy. "I have school, remember? It's not like you're going to miss your school for me either."

Draco nodded sitting while he watched me pack. "I'm sorry."

I merely hummed, didn't trusting myself to say more and to prove that I was listening. I wasn't ready to face Draco as Tobias; I'm Harry Potter why did I have to end up fucking Draco Malfoy of all people?

"Will you write?"

I stopped and looked up to my lover. "I…"

"Once a month? You can send by Uncle Severus and…" was he whining?

"I don't want Dumbledore to find out that he has… my lover in this school."

Draco nodded, standing and approached, kissing me. "I'll be careful then. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Seeing the brightness in my lover face, I rolled my eyes. "Let me finish my trunk… and tell my father that you're staying for the night."

Draco nodded, sitting in the bed quite eagerly. I rolled my eyes again and continued packing.

–LMMP–

I entered my father office where he already was with Krum, who looked at me when I entered. I closed the door behind me and then undid the glamour.

"Hello Viktor."

"Harry."

We shook hands and Voldemort shrunk my trunk which I saved then in my pocket.

Voldemort looked at me face to face, the two of us just looking at each other eyes for a full minute in silence.

"Be careful Harry."

"Yes father." Then I and Krum left before Voldemort could change ideas.

"Start talking!"

I groaned, but obeyed telling the older everything.

"Luckily you remembered me then…"

I nodded, mumbling "What I would really like to know is the reason I lost my memory."

–LMMP–

Four days passed while I learned everything I would need to know about a summer travel with the Bulgarian Quidditch team; every game, every place and every person personality. By the end of the fourth day the all team appeared on Hogsmead and entered school grounds, walking to the school.

"Are you sure about this?" I mumbled for the seventh time.

Clara, the only female of the group and a chaser, put her arm around my shoulders. "Of course brother Harry." She cooed, making me remember Bellatrix and blush.

Filch appeared, looking at the eight people. When he finally saw me, he turned around and ran inside. I had to contain my laugh. When we finally entered the front doors, Filch was already there and opened the door to the Great Hall, letting us in. Everyone looked up at the stranger group, the full Bulgarian team entering their school and one of them attached to my arm and her head on my shoulder. I had to contain my blush.

Dumbledore stood at once.

"Harry, my boy, where were you? We were all worried."

Clara looked to Dumbledore, still attached to my arms.

"And why would you? My Harry was with me all summer long." Everyone gasped at that. "Vikky invited my Harry for the summer and he accepted and spent all summer with me…" The rest of the team coughed. "Us." She emended with a pout.

Me and Viktor traded looks, containing our laughs. Then I looked briefly to Snape and saw him sneering, but his eyes were amused, making my chest warm.

Viktor stepped forward. "Can we stay and eat, Professor Dumbledore? We had a hard ride in order to get Harry here in time."

The rest of the team snickered, looking at Clara. She hugged me more roughly. "What? It's not my fault that my Harry has such untamable hair."

I sent her an exasperated look. "It's not like it worked…"

She moved her hand to my hair. "I'm sure if you would let me…"

I growled and grabbed her hand, picking it from my hair. "Have you ever heard of morals and privacy? We're not alone…"

The rest of the team laughed, as some of the students.

Dumbledore coughed to get attention. "Of course you may stay for dinner and, if you so require, to sleep. Harry, I would like to speak with you at the end of the feast, if you don't mind."

I frowned but nodded and we joined the Gryffindor table, Clara never letting go of my arm.

–LMMP–

No One POV

Severus smiled inwardly at Harry's representation. A typical image of his father he was showing with that girl hanging on his arm.

Severus looked to his godson, who was sending glares at Harry. Severus wondered how much Draco knew about Harry being Tobias.

"Severus." Severus looked up to Dumbledore at his side. "What did you know about young Harry during this past month?"

"Only what I told you. They attacked the house but he wasn't there. The brat must have already run when they arrived."

Dumbledore nodded, looking again at Harry kind of sadly.

–LMMP–

Draco looked at Potter angrily.

Who does he think he is? Who does…?

Draco took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to catch Dumbledore attention. Tobias wouldn't forgive him if he did.

…

Draco stood and went to the Slytherin' chambers; while entering, an eagle owl appeared in front of him. Draco with eyes widened, offered his arm that the owl took and petting the owl, he went to his dormitory. He picked some owl treats to give the beautiful eagle owl and just then he picked the letter while the owl fell asleep on the back of a chair next to Draco's bed.

_Dear Draco_

_Sorry for not waking you up before leaving. I'm not very good with goodbyes… or even letters for that matter. But I'm writing like you asked._

_I arrived at school okay and already am with a few lost friends. Yes a Prince can have friends, so stop snorting!_

_Not much to say so…_

_Love_

_TMP_

Draco smiled.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

I hope this one explained why Draco did it.

And memory's back my dear friends... let's see what harry will do now that he remembers

And finally** Poll** on my profile do please **go** **vote**.

Isys Skeeter


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta:** (being betaed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/SS, JP/LEP, HP/DM, HP/Clara Ivanova(one sided)

**Warnings in this chapter:** mentions of abuse

**Words in this chapter:** 2,644

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**–Gringotts–**

HP POV

"Harry I must tell you that I have news... terrible news."

I nodded sitting by the headmaster desk. I wondered what was keeping me from telling the headmaster that I already knew…

"This summer, early July, there was a raid in Privet Drive." I looked at Dumbledore at once. "I'm afraid so, my boy. Your uncle and aunt didn't survive."

I took a hand to my mouth, suppressing the gasp, my eyes wide. Dumbledore said uncle and aunt…

"Dudley? My cousin… is my cousin…?" I couldn't take myself to say it.

"Luckily for your cousin he wasn't at home at the moment. Dudley Dursley has been living with Sirius this past couple of months."

I nodded blindly. Dudley was alive… I wasn't alone after all…

"I thought… the wards…"

"I'm sorry Harry. The wards were supposed to keep Voldemort out, but it looks like it stopped working. It was supposed to work as long as you considered that your house so this wasn't supposed to happen."

I tuned him out. As long as I considered that house mine? It was never my house! I was the dog of the house, living under the stairs, getting beaten every day, cleaning after them…

"Harry?"

I looked up to blue worried twinkling eyes.

"Can I see him?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You can, but you shouldn't go alone. It's not safe."

"Snape can come with me…" Dumbledore nodded again and stood to call Snape by the fireplace.

I almost smacked myself. Snape? What am I thinking?

"Professor?" Dumbledore turned to me, smiling.

"Yes Harry?"

I saw Snape appear in the fire.

"If my relatives are dead… who is me and my cousin mentor now?" Dumbledore was going to open his mouth, when suddenly a person came into my mind and I palled drastically. "Please don't be aunt Marge, anyone but her."

"Well well Harry, I'm sure your aunt can't be that bad…"

"Five years old, she came to Christmas… I was given dog biscuits… well at least I was given food that Christmas." Dumbledore and Snape eyes grew at that. "Seven years old, she came to visit, she put her Rottweiler dog on me, I spent the whole day and night on top of a tree until she finally called the dog." The twinkling dropped from Dumbledore eyes. "Thirteen, she came to visit. She spent the whole week talking about how bad I was and how ungrateful I am. She started calling by mother a bitch" a glass on Dumbledore's desk broke "and my father an alcoholic… I was told that it's just like in the dogs. If the bitch is faulty then the pup also is."

As if I just suddenly realized what I said, I blushed and lowered my face. "I'm sorry for your globe professor. I…"

"No need for forgiveness my boy, completely acceptable. But your uncles surely would stop her if she would go that far…"

I snorted shutting the professor up. I looked up to the professor standing and started to walk back and tough.

"My uncles? I'm sorry to say that they were even worse. I know that is bad to speak badly of people dead but… curse me but they deserved it. I don't feel any pity for them. For all that they did, they probably even had a pacific death. I wonder where they tortured or were just a killing curse? I bet it was just a killing curse, Voldemort wouldn't want the neighbourhoods to listen and you being alerted by Mrs. Norris of what were going on. Living trapped inside a cupboard all my life and now they died an easy death… lucky them…"

I felt someone approach and stop me by putting his hand on my shoulder; I turned to take the hand away when I came face to face with Snape.

"Calm down Potter." I stopped and lowered my face, to hide it. Snape turned to Dumbledore, still with his hand on my shoulder. "Why did you called my here, headmaster?"

"Harry asked to go visit his cousin but…"

"I'll accompany him. Then I'll take him to Gringotts it's time Potter hears his parents' will."

I didn't look up while Snape walked me out of the headmaster office. When I felt the man squeeze my shoulder I looked up to his face.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Was that the truth?" I nodded. "Memories?"

"Dreams."

The man nodded, walking out of school.

"You're not going to tell father that I…?"

The man sent me an angry glare. "I should." Immediately I lowered my face. "But I know that if I tell him he will take you out of school without thinking twice."

I nodded. "Thank you."

There was a sudden silence while we walked. Finally when we almost arrived the gates, Snape said. "It was quite the performance that you pulled with that girl on your arms…"

I looked up at Snape, grinning and seeing him smirking.

"I had to do something. I mean with Clara I can send her letters and she sends them back to Draco."

"Nice thinking… and you looked just like your biological father… with the girl hanging on your arm."

I smirked. "The perfect Golden Boy."

The two passed the gates and Snape apparated us both.

We appeared in the middle of London and Snape forced me to enter a house. Sirius appeared behind the door at once, hugging me.

"Dumbledore firecalled." He said when he saw the inquiring looks.

I looked around the house, and saw Dudley on top of the stairs.

"Freak."

"Big D."

I could clearly see that Dudley had lost weight. I released myself from Sirius and walked up the stairs, entering a room after Dudley.

–LMMP–

No One POV

Black and Severus entered the kitchen in silence. Just when Severus sat did Black spoke.

"Tea?"

Severus nodded in silence, while Black put the kettle heating. Black sat and they waited until the tea was ready, when they were finally served, Black looked at Severus.

"Dumbledore said that Harry had exploded?"

Severus rolled his eyes, sipped his tea and then retold what had happen.

"And before you take to conclusions. No, Potter wasn't exaggerated, you saw the name his cousin called him… and he have carved into his back the exact same world."

Black took his hands from the cup and clenched them so hard that they become white. "If they weren't dead… I…"

"You what Black? Would kill them?" Severus sneered. "That's exactly why he didn't tell you." Severus looked to the door to the kitchen. "Why he didn't told anyone."

Black nodded in silence. Severus looked at him.

"I'm going to take him tomorrow morning, before we go back, to Gringotts to read Lily's will."

Black nodded. "May I go?" he asked and, seeing Severus sneer, he immediately added: "As Snuffles, I'll behave, I promise."

"What about the muggle?"

"Can he come with us?"

The two men looked to the door where Harry was accompanied by his cousin. The muggle had obviously been crying if his red eyes, and Harry's wet shirt were something to go by. The two teens approached, Dursley sat while Harry started to move around the stove. When Harry finally sat there were four plates on the table, for each one, with food. Black' eyes grew comically.

Harry sent Severus a comical look. "It's not poisoned, you know professor?"

Severus glared back, knowing that the boy knew that it was just for show and picked his fork starting to eat. "Why would we bring a muggle to the middle of a wizard street?" Severus said, sneering.

Dursley flinched. Harry put his hand on his arm, letting go of his magic and calming him down.

"Don't worry Dudley, professor Snape is like that to everyone. Even to his betters."

Black contained his laugh to his hand, faking a cough. Severus glared at Black.

"You do seem to forget who is your better, Potter."

Harry looked up and his eyes flashed red for a second, Severus looked around making sure that none of the others were looking at Harry.

"I am perfectly aware who is my better…" Harry smirked and hissed a world that made Severus pale. He had heard his lord call him by that world enough times to know what it meant. –Severus–

–LMMP–

Harry looked at his cousin that was a mere shadow from what he was while they walked Diagon Alley to Gringotts. The boy was completely scared, only the dog at his side walking by his side was keeping him calm.

Lupin was walking by Harry's side and Severus behind them. It was quite funny to imagine Dumbledore sending the whole order with him when he felt safer without them. 'I mean Moody and Tonks don't call any attention at all…'

Harry snorted, seeing Lucius at the side, talking with his wife. Looked like Voldemort had put his own guards around. Luckily they had managed to persuade Dumbledore to keep it down.

They entered Gringotts and Severus approached a Goblin, while Harry explained to Dudley what they were.

"If mum and dad would see me now…"

Harry contained his laugh. Yes he could just picture it, Petunia and Vernon scandalized looks at seeing their dudlypoo being influenced by their cousin.

"Potter." Harry looked to Snape. "They will see us now."

Harry looked at Lupin that nodded and they entered to a side door.

A simple desk was in the middle of the room. A goblin was with a parchment and when they all entered, Sirius included, and sat he started to read:

"This is the Last Will of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Rose Potter, nee Evans

"In case something happen to us, we leave Lily's personal vault to Remus John Lupin."

Sirius transformed and put his hand on Remus shoulder.

"We leave Lily's personal things, guarded by her parents, and now probably by Petunia Violet Dursley, nee Evans to Severus Tobias Snape, where some memories would do him some good.

"We leave James's personal vault to Albus Dumbledore to be used to help the Order of the Phoenix.

"We leave all the rest to our son, Harry James Potter. All our money, houses and lordships go to you, our son."

Harry had to contain a sob.

"In case we die before Harry is seventeen, we leave him to his godfather Sirius Orion Black. In case Sirius Black has made himself incapable…"

The goblin eyes grew making everyone look warily at him. The goblin coughed and continued.

"…incapable (If that is the case Padfoot I'll come back from the dead and I'll hunt you down myself)"

Harry, Sirius and Lupin laughed. The goblin coughed again and continued.

"we will leave Harry to his godmother, Alice Mary Longbottom, nee Bell. In case Alice Longbottom is incapable Harry will be raised by Severus Tobias Snape."

Everyone looked at Snape, open mouthed. The man himself was having difficulty to keep his face steady.

"In case none of them are able never Harry should be left with Lily's older sister Petunia Violet Dursley, nee Evans, and her husband. They hate magic and would never take care of our son the way they are supposed to."

The goblin saved the parchment in a drawer of the desk. "Very well, Severus Tobias Snape will you accept the mentorship of Harry James Potter?"

Harry looked at Severus again, who looked back.

"I do."

The goblin nodded and picked at parchment an offered it to Snape sign. He turned to Lupin.

"The Personal Vault of Lily Potter is to be added to your personal vault or to be in different vaults?"

Lupin choked, blushing. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Join the vaults. Just tell us what is in there."

"2000 galleons." The goblin said while he made a parchment appear and offered this to Lupin that was gaping at the parchment on his hands.

Dudley whispered "How much is that?"

Harry smirked. "£9860."

Dudley eyes grew. "And that just her personal vault?"

"Yes Mr. Dursley. Mr Potter is one of the richest wizards that we have on this bank. Now Mr. Potter I take it you were never informed about your legacy."

Harry shook his face. The goblin made 10 rolls of parchments appear that he gave to Snape.

"As your guardian, is Mr. Snape job to teach you how to take care of your vaults and houses, manors and lordships." Harry eyes grew and he looked at Snape who was glaring at the parchments. "You also are the heir of various families that died during the last decade without any heirs. They left you houses, moneys and lordships. That's all in those parchments, one for each heritage. One of them include the Black family. Lady Walburga Black made you her heir."

"My mother did what?" all eyes turned to Sirius. The goblin glared at him

"Lady Black knowing that Mr. Sirius was in prison and the probability of having an heir was" Sirius blushed, "none, she decided to make his godson her heir. She tried to obtain young Potter mentorship but was refused by the Wizengamot. Lord" everyone was able to hear the sneer on that world "Dumbledore as the Supreme Mugwump and the magical mentor of Harry Potter had enough votes to vote her down."

Harry' eyes grew. "Dumbledore was my magical mentor?"

Harry looked at Snape at once, who looked back, pensively.

"I want all the movements that happen on Harry's accounts since the Potters died."

The goblin eyes shone and he won an evil grin. "As you wish." He said snapping his fingers and three rolls of parchment joined the other ten.

"One question… what about my cousin?"

The goblin looked at Dudley. "Mr. Dursley or will be adopted by Mr. Snape or will be sent to his aunt Miss Dursley."

The two teens looked at Snape. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I can adopt him, but I won't watch over him, one is too much."

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry Snivellus. The boy can stay at my place, there is a muggle school not far away."

Snape sneered but signed the parchment that the goblin gave him.

Finally all of them stood and when they were going to leave, Harry stopped and looked to the goblin. "How much did Dumbledore already take from my vaults and how much was he supposed to take?"

Everyone eyes grew. The goblin smirked.

"It's everything in those parchments that I gave you, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded. "May your money grow."

The goblin if was surprised didn't show, he bowed his head. "And may your vaults never go empty."

And they left Gringotts.

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta:** (being betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/DM, LV/SS

**Warnings in this chapter:** bashing

**Words in this chapter:** 2,811

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**–Friends and Foes–**

And they left Gringotts.

While Lupin, Snuffles and Dudley walked ahead, Harry walked a little further back with Snape.

"Are you going to give that to father?"

"He will not like to know that you adopted the muggle under your guard."

Harry smiled. "Dudley is suffering. Just by leaving."

Snape eyes grew in realization. "You really are his son… Yes, I will give this to him. He'll most likely want to be the one teaching you this."

Harry nodded. "He'll be happy to know that I'm officially your heir."

Snape smirked. "He will."

And Harry walked ahead catching up with the others.

"Potter." Harry looked back to Snape. "Did the shorting hat want to put you in Gryffindor since the beginning? Or was all the waiting time because he was trying not to put you there?"

Harry eyes grew and he stopped. Snape smirked. The others stopped looking at Harry.

Lupin looked at Snape. "What are you talking about Severus?"

"I wonder how much of a hand in Potter's shorting did Dumbledore had."

Lupin looked at Harry while Snuffles growled at Snape. "Harry?"

Harry sent a dead look at Snape and then looked at Lupin. "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Snuffles stopped growling and looked at Harry. Snape couldn't contain the smug out of his face. "I begged him not to because all Slytherin are evils."

Sirius tail started to wag and Harry smirked at Severus angry look. He turned and he continued down the street.

"We should go, I mean I still have classes, don't I professor?"

Snape approached and, grabbing Harry's arm, apparated.

"Please don't." Snape turned to look at Harry, while they walked to the castle. "If I suddenly turn Slytherin everyone will start wondering."

Severus sneered. "I want you on my office after classes to do your essays every day. No one will ask why as you're my ward now."

Harry nodded and when they entered the castle Harry approached the Gryffindor table, sitting by Hermione' side.

"Where were you?"

"Visiting my cousin, looks like my uncles were killed and Snuffles is watching over my cousin." Hermione and Ron nodded. "And I heard my parents will." The two eyes grew. "Looks like that from now on Snape is my mentor."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry just looked at Hermione pointedly. And suddenly she gasped taking her hand to her mouth and looking to the staff table where Snape was sitting and talking calmly with Dumbledore, who was going paler and losing his grandfatherly look by the second.

Harry almost smirked and then he almost slapped himself. Why was he smirking of Dumbledore misfortune? Dumbledore only have is best interest in him! What was wrong with him?

The owls appeared and Hedwig stopped in front of Harry. Harry smiled at her, and petting her he took the letter. It was from his lover.

Hermione sent him a knowing look. "So you and… Clara?" When Harry nodded she continued. "Are really serious?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. Why?"

"That smile…"

"What's wrong with my smile?"

Hermione smiled and approached whispering at his ear. "It's an in love smile, every girl is looking at you sighing."

Harry eyes grew and he looked around, noticing that she was right. He blushed.

No HE was not IN LOVE with MALFOY! Most certainly not.

Harry dared a snoop to the Slytherin table and saw Draco sneering at him. His heart started to beat.

Okay… MAYBE he was…

Harry saved the letter in his pocket and finished eating.

"Hey mate, did Dumbledore told you anything about Hagrid?"

Harry frowned and looked to the staff looking for his friend, but he didn't found him. "What happened?"

"Professor Grubbly-Plank is replacing Hagrid for the time being, but he didn't say why… it can be because you know…"

Harry nodded understanding. The Order of the Phoenix. "And who's the pink toad woman?"

"Professor Umbridge, she came from the ministry."

"They want to watch over us, don't they?"

Hermione nodded, beaming at him. Harry looked to the woman in pink clothes that looked like a toad. She was looking at him with a superiority look. Harry smiled. She was going to be fun.

Harry looked up and found Angelina sitting in front of him. "Hi, good summer?" Harry nodded. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

Harry smiled. "That's great."

She nodded. "Your still seeker, right?" at Harry's nod she continued. "Great, we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new personnel fit in."

Harry nodded and she smiled standing and going to the others.

Quidditch… how he had missed it.

Harry heard Ron groan and he looked at him, noticing that McGonagall had just passed to deliver the schedules.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

–LMMP–

Harry passed the whole History class taking notes about the giant wars while Ron groaned and Hermione beamed at him. In the end when they left the two looked at him with inquiring looks.

"Snape said that I have to study in his office, that means or I'll work or I'm dead."

Ron sent Harry a pitying look. "I don't envy you my friend."

Hermione sent Ron an angry look and then turned to Harry. "What do you think you're going to follow after school?"

"Hmm?"

"This is the OWLs year. You have to decide what you're going to follow."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno… what about you Ron?"

"I would like to be an auror."

Harry nodded. "Auror is a good idea, but probably must be hard… Hermione?"

"Still looking."

When they arrived to the dungeons the others were already entering. Harry was already ready to go to the end of the class when he saw that Snape was making sure that the first table was empty. And when the two passed by him… "At the front, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the other two, Ron eyes went wide, but Hermione nodded and the three sat at the table, right in front of Snape desk. Harry looked to the side watching Draco sending him murderous looks.

"Settle down." Snape hissed when the noise didn't calm down after a few minutes.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped. Harry rolled his eyes, folding his arms on his chest.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."

Harry stood and went to the cupboard at once and then started the potion. That was one of the potions that he had been forced to learn during the summer so he knew how to make it.

By the end he put the potion on a vial and offered it to Snape who looked at it once but didn't say a thing.

Ron was ready to burst when they left the classroom. "I can't believe that guy."

Hermione sneered at him. "Ron you're a perfect, behave like one."

Ron gaped at her and then looked at Harry expecting back up. Harry didn't even notice, as he was looking at Malfoy while he passed tough them. Ron huffed and left angry.

Hermione anchored her arm with Harry's and the two walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "Are you going to explain me all the looks to a certain blond one?"

Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione in answer sent him a pointed look.

"Ron might be blind, but I'm not."

Harry blushed. "I used a fake name and face during the summer…" Hermione nodded. "I might have slept with Draco?"

Hermione eyes grew. "Oh… then Clara?"

"She knows… the letter is from him. I send the letter to her last night and she sends to him. He send to her thinking that his sending to me, and then she sends to me."

"Are you going…?"

"How can I?" Harry looked sadly to the Slytherin table were Draco was sitting.

Hermione nodded understanding. The two sat by the Gryffindor table next to Neville who smiled at the two.

"Harry." Harry looked to the other boy. "Just wanted you to know that I believe in you and will follow in whatever you're going to do from now on."

Harry nodded but didn't answer. After lunch Neville and Harry went up to the north tower for Divination, and sat between Neville and Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes at the class and when he left he wondered if he should talk with Snape about leaving the class, he obviously wouldn't have a good grade on that discipline.

When they arrived at Defence Harry approached the place where Hermione already sat, and sat by her side. "So how was class?"

She smiled. "Fascinating."

Harry nodded and looked at Professor Umbridge.

The class started well, Harry scoffed while the professor said that they wouldn't be taught how to defend themselves. Harry had stayed quiet while the others made fool of themselves, but now it was his time.

Harry put his hand in the air. While the others started to read but everyone stopped to look at him. It was until none was reading that she finally decided to give him attention.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Lord, professor." Everyone gasped. "If we are going to only read the books then how are going to practice?"

"The ministry said…"

"So we are not going to practice are we not?" Everyone gasped watching Harry while he stood and started packing.

"Mr. Potter what do you think are you doing?"

Harry looked at the professor, smirking. "Like I said… I'm a lord. And I'm packing my things, I already read the whole book so I'm not going to stay when the only thing I'm gonna do is reading. If you don't mind I'm gonna see my mentor, maybe he'll give me something interesting to do while I train myself to the war against Voldemort."

Everyone shivered.

"Mr…"

"Lord."

Professor Umbridge glared at Harry. "Potter sit immediately. And stop saying lies."

"Believe whatever you want, when you do believe that Voldemort is back, I'm not gonna to save your ass."

"Detention."

Harry shrugged and left, everyone gaping after him. He stopped outside the classroom and counted until five.

"Five… four… three… two… one…"

The door opened and Neville, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender and Parvati left the classroom. Hermione rather reluctantly. Finally the door re-open for Seamus to leave as well.

"I'm not being the only Gryffindor in the class." He mumbled.

Harry smiled and walked to an empty classroom and looked at Hermione.

"What exactly do we need to learn for DADA OWLs?"

Hermione eyes grew and she took her books and started to write on a parchment.

"Why don't we start with something small? Like the disarming charm?" Hermione asked. "I mean I'll have to go to the library to really found out what we should be learning for the OWLs."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me."

"The disarming charm?" Seamus scoffed.

Harry looked at him, picking his wand and making the tables move to the side. "Disarm me."

Seamus rolled his eyes but took his wand out. "Experliarmus." Nothing happened.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Expelliarmus." Seamus wand flied from his hand.

Harry looked to the others. "Start practicing."

Everyone immediately moved to pairs and started. Harry approached Hermione while she was looking tough her book.

"Light book?"

Hermione smiled at his look but nodded. "You do know that we're breaking school rules?"

Harry nodded, looking at the others while they tried. "I'm sure your find a rule that will help us out…"

"Malfoy didn't took his eyes out of you the whole time…" Harry looked at Hermione at once. "Since you said lord… he just didn't take his eyes out of you."

Harry blushed. "Hermione…"

She snickered standing and looking to the others making fools of themselves. "Did you read the letter?"

"Not yet." And Harry approached the others helping them.

By the end of class Harry told each to practice the movement. His colleagues sent him exasperated looks but nodded, leaving. Ron, Hermione and Harry were the last to leave.

"Can't believe it Harry. First class and you already gave us homework."

Harry laughed. "Or you do it, or you'll die."

Ron nodded solemnly.

"Okay mate… so… why are we heading to the dungeons?"

"My mentor wants me to visit him when I finish all my classes for today."

Ron eyes grew. "Okay… bye." Ron turned and left, leaving Harry laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with Harry.

Snape was at the door of his office with his arms folded. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder to give him support and then left. Harry entered and after Snape closed the door he put himself in a defence position.

"Umbridge is furious."

Harry nodded and approached one of the couches sitting. "I suspect she is." He said nonchalantly.

Snape approached and sat before Harry. "Your father won't be happy about this!"

"Did you already give him the parchments?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Harry folded his arms and leaned against the couch with a raised eyebrow, a perfect imitation of Snape.

The fire went green and Voldemort walked tough the fire, Harry never looked away from Snape. Voldemort approach and sat next to Harry.

"What's going on?"

"Your son!" Snape snapped standing and left the room to go to his personal kitchen to get a drink.

Voldemort turned to Harry.

Harry snickered. "Umbridge is our new professor. I got a detention and basically left the classroom and my Gryffindor colleagues followed me. We spent the whole time practicing. Did you know that my colleagues can't even do a disarming charm?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "With the professors that you have, it doesn't surprise me."

Harry looked to the kitchen door where Snape was appearing with two glasses, one he gave to Voldemort who nodded his thanks.

"Do remember that I'm your mentor now Harry. Whatever you do I will hear for it."

"I'm the golden boy, I'm expected to do these things."

Snape groaned. Voldemort smirked.

"So how good friends are you with Mr. Weasley?"

Harry looked at Voldemort at once, frowning. "I spent the whole history class taking notes and he threw a tantrum, I managed to do a potion well done and he threw a tantrum because I didn't care that Severus implicated with his potion. And then he was whining that I gave him homework… practice the Expeliarmus. I guess not so good."

"Good." Harry raised an eyebrow. Voldemort looked at his drink. "On the notes from yours counts manoeuvres… one of them are money that has been transferred to the Weasleys… monthly."

Harry eyes grew, he felt his magic getting out of control but Voldemort put his hand on his shoulder at once, controlling it.

"They were paid with my money to be my friends?" Voldemort nodded. Harry clenched his hands. "If you excuse me…" Harry stood and before any of them had time to say a thing Harry fled the office.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>My laptop is back! *happy dance*<p>

this is still not betaed


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta:** (being betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/DM, LV/SS

**Warnings in this chapter:** bashing, brotherly, slash, angst

**Words in this chapter:** 2,811

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Letter / Journal / Dream / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

**–Brothers–**

"I'm the golden boy, I'm expected to do these things."

Snape groaned putting his head in his hand, while his lord smirked. Why him?

"So how good friends are you with Mr. Weasley?"

Severus looked up to his lord, wondering to the reason of this conversation. Both him and his lord knew that Harry was not the golden boy anymore, so his friendship with the Weasley must be a fake, like all the others he still kept.

"I spent the whole history class taking notes and he threw a tantrum, I managed to do a potion well done and he threw a tantrum because I didn't care that Severus implicated with his potion. And then he was whining that I gave him homework… practice the Expeliarmus. I guess not so good."

That surely sounded like the Weasley brat.

"Good." Harry raised an eyebrow and when Voldemort looked at his drink, Severus had a bad feeling. "On the notes from yours counts manoeuvres… one of them are money that has been transferred to the Weasleys… monthly."

Harry eyes grew, Severus could feel Harry's magic starting to get out of hand but Voldemort put his hand on the boy's shoulder at once, controlling it.

"They were paid with my money to be my friends?" Voldemort nodded. Harry clenched his hands. "If you excuse me…" Harry stood and before any of them had time to say a thing Harry fled the office.

Severus stood and was ready to follow him, when a hand appeared on his shoulder stopping him. Severus looked up to his lord and lover, who shook his head.

"He needs his time alone. He just found that a family that a part of him still thinks as his own never cared about him." Severus nodded, looking again to his office door. "He's remembering his past." Severus looked at once at his lord. "He knows more than he should and he cares more about the Weasleys than he would if he didn't remember."

"He told me he has been having dreams."

The dark lord nodded and walked away, approaching the fireplace. "I suspected that. When he asked me to come back the way he tried to convince me, I had immediately known that he is fighting an inside battle and need his time alone." The dark lord looked at Severus again. "He needs to know if he is Harry Potter my enemy or Harry Potter my son." Severus nodded understanding. "Don't let Dumbledore be alone with him. I may trust Harry, but I don't trust the old man to not try anything."

Severus nodded. His lord looked at him, smiling.

"For the first time I'm happy that you were friends with the muggleborn. Who would have thought that she would make you her child's mentor?"

–LMMP–

Hermione saw Harry passing right tough her to the grounds without seeing her. Something was wrong. Looking around she saw the twins that were looking at Harry's back, frowning. She approached them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just left him at professor Snape office and…"

"Do you think he did it?" one of them turned and started to go to the dungeons.

Hermione stopped him with her arm, shaking her head.

"Harry's parent's will was read this morning. I think that professor Snape may have found something and told Harry something that he wasn't ready to hear."

The two males looked at each other and then, nodding, followed Harry, dragging her behind.

Harry was by the forest and looking at the lake, on a place that no one would see him. Hermione felt her chest constrict, her best friend had tears rolling down his face like rivers.

"Harry?" she asked lightly, afraid that he would snap at her.

Harry looked up at them, his glasses misted with tears. Hermione sighed and approached, kneeling in front of him and, taking the glasses, cleaned them on her robe and then put it back on his face.

"What happened?"

Harry opened his mouth to talk when suddenly he turned to the twins and become furious. He grabbed a rock and threw it at them.

"Out!"

The two lowered so they wouldn't get thrown at. They looked at each other and then at the rock that had been aimed at their head. "You do know that if that would have hit us we would have been in the infirmary?"

Harry clenched his hands, standing. "Leave." He said through clenched teeth.

"Harry…" Hermione tried.

The two males looked at each other and next thing Hermione knew they were passing her and hugging Harry one from each side, the one who was at the front started to get hit by Harry's fists, but none of the two made any move to stop him or to let him go. Finally Harry started to cry again and let his face fell on the twin in front of him.

"Hush… It's alright you can tell us…"

It pained Hermione to see her best friend like this.

"How… how much do you know about the money that your parents have?" Harry said suppressing a sob, into the twin's robe.

The three shared confused looks.

"Not much. Mum doesn't work and dad doesn't get much from his job and…"

"I'm paying your education." Hermione eyes grew, while the twins frowned. "Every month since my parents died looks like I have been paying you to be my friends."

"Come on Harry, stop joking." The one behind Harry said.

Harry raised his head and looked to the one in front of him. "Dumbledore was my magical mentor, it was his job to watch over me, to make sure that nothing happened to me. He did nothing. He sent me to hating magic muggles where I was abused and not even once he checked on me, not even when my letter was sent to my cupboard." The three eyes widened. "He sent Hagrid to get me because he is a Dumbledore worshiper, and Dumbledore needs me to look up to him. I don't know why, but he does. And now I found that during all this time while I didn't have one knut all my life, he had been paying monthly to the Weasleys behind my back when I would have given the money willingly."

Hermione hand flew to her mouth, while the twins hugged Harry tighter, their face angry.

"We didn't knew Harry."

"We're gonna send a letter"

"to Bill and Charley"

"to see if they knew."

"We can't believe that"

"mum and dad would"

"do something like that."

Hermione approached and the twins stepped away letting her hug her friend. "And we'll talk to Ron and Ginny, I'm sure they don't know and will be outraged by their parents' actions."

"Well it does explain a lot…" Hermione and Harry looked at the twins that were sharing horrified looks. "How dad could get the money for his experiences."

"How we could pay the school. Every time Bill asked if mum and dad were certain that we could pay Hogwarts, they always said that they would get a way."

"And it also explains why she is always entertaining Ginny with stories about her and Harry getting married and…"

Hermione laughed making the two snap and look at her, while Harry's mouth fell open looking at them.

"Ginny and me? No offence but I see her as a sister."

"Besides, Harry's taken." Hermione said conspiratorially. Harry immediately sent her a cold look.

The two looked at Harry. "Come on Harry, don't lock yourself with that girl, everyone could see that it was a summer love."

Harry blushed, making Hermione laugh harder.

"Fred, George." The two looked at Hermione. "Harry's heart is taken… but not by Clara." The two frowned and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at the lake, completely red. "Clara is just a bait so people don't found out about the real one."

The two approached at once, with equal grins in their faces. "And who is the lucky girl?"

"Boy." The two looked at Hermione frowning. "Harry is into boys."

The two eyes widened, looked at their tomato friend and then hugged him kissing his cheek, one from each side. "When mum and Ginny found out they will freak out."

"Aren't you…" Harry stammered. "Disgusted?"

"Us? From our baby brother? Why would we be disgusted of our wiki little baby brother?"

Harry's mouth fell open, while Hermione laughed and the two hugged Harry again squeezing the life out of him, between them.

–LMMP–

Hermione and the twins dropped Harry by the professor Snape's office, after making sure to tell the professor that none of them knew or would accept to get paid to be with Harry, after that they went to the owlery where the twins sent three letters to their older brothers and then the trio went looking for the youngest Weasleys.

They found them in the common room and Hermione stayed by the side while the twins talked with their younger brothers.

"Did you two know that Dumbledore was giving Harry's money to our family to pay for our debts?"

Hermione looked at the two, while she was under Harry's invisibility cloak. If she was expecting outrage she was very mistaken. Ron was nonchalant as if the twins had just mentioned the most normal thing in the world, while Ginny looked like Christmas had come early.

"At least we are having something for all the dangers that he put us in." Hermione eyes grew looking at her best friend. How could he say that? Didn't all those things matter anything for him?

"Of course he is. Mum told me. She also told that when I'm seventeen, me and Harry are going to marry and…" Hermione couldn't hear it any longer and for the looks of it, neither could the twins, they stood and left the common room, Hermione trailing after them with tears in her own eyes. When they stop was when she finally took the cloak out, both twins approached and hugged Hermione.

"Hush Hermione. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

–LMMP–

Harry looked down at his essays finally finished. Now he had nothing to keep his head occupied…

He put his hands on his pockets when he felt a letter. Harry took is out and open at once.

Draco's letter. That would relax him and keep him occupied for now.

_Dear Tobias_

_I do have to say that I'm impressed. I was expecting a letter saying hi and goodbye._

Harry rolled his eyes and noticed Severus picking his essays and reading them.

_The last days of holydays were spent at home, getting ready for my departure. Seeing my acquaintances at the train was acceptable and the shorting went without a problem. I didn't fight with anyone and didn't provoke any fight. After the shorting, Potter arrived with a big entrance. You should have seen it. That boy can do anything that no one will see ill in that. Do not worry, I didn't provoke a fight or even talked with him. I'm keeping low, as you asked of me, I'm keeping myself out of Professor Dumbledore's eyes._

_That is a nice owl that you have there and I do anticipate to when I'll see him again._

_Yours_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry smiled.

"Draco?" Harry looked up at Severus, nodding. "I suspected, you have that glow in your eyes… your mother used to have that glow."

"Hermione said something alike. Something about in love smile."

Severus nodded and approached sitting in front of Harry.

"Miss Granger is right. Now this is not right."

Harry looked at the essays. "I'm gonna to get a reprimand, aren't I?"

Severus smiled. "I'm not the Dursleys. So I expect you to give all your best in your studies." Harry nodded. "Which means that if you don't understand you can came to me and ask for help that I'll teach you." With this he put the history essay on the table open and turned to Harry. "Now, explain to me what you understood with today's class and what you can see that is wrong in the essay and why."

Harry picked his notes and started. Severus listened in silence and from time to time asked a few questions as if he hadn't heard that before, when Harry had stop Severus nodded and started explaining what Harry didn't understand and perfecting something's that he did understand but could be better. They did the same with every subject and Harry noticed that Severus was a really good professor and that he enjoyed to teach.

Finally Harry stood with his pack at his shoulder and was ready to leave.

"Here." Harry looked at Severus that was giving him a parchment, Harry picks it up opening. "You father sent that. It's what the students need to learn for the Defense OWLs."

Harry smirked, saving the parchment in the pack. "I'm sure me and Hermione can work it out. Any classroom that we could use?"

Severus sneered. "Don't put me in that. I'm not going to help, it was your father idea to gave you the material not mine."

"Why?"

"Because it was either that or let Dumbledore be the one helping you out."

Harry laughed evilly and nodded. "Is he trying to fight with the headmaster over who I turn for help?"

"He is your father and you are in the same building with the man that he hates above everything else. And besides he is known to be possessive… I should know."

Harry choked. "I dispense the image." Severus smirked. "I should go… unless you are giving me a pass to stay after curfew?"

"Don't push it brat." Harry turned to leave. "One more thing." Harry stopped and looked to Severus. "If Dumbledore wants to talk with you, call me at once, even if you have to send those Gryffindors of yours, call me. We don't want you alone with him without your guardian with you."

Harry nodded and opened the door. The twins were there against the wall, talking to each other, at seeing the door open they looked up and smiled at Harry. Fred stayed by the wall while George entered the office and approached Severus. Harry frowned but approached Fred, while George talked with Severus.

"What's going on?"

"We decided to talk with Ronald and Ginevra after sending letters to the older brothers. The older didn't answered yet, but the two younger wasn't good… we're telling your mentor everything. Me and George are seventeen we are going to refuse the family." Harry looked to the floor in silence. "And we are also going to pay everything that is our share of the money that was taken."

Harry looked up at once, shaking his head. "No, you don't need to."

Fred stopped his comeback with his hand. Severus appeared at the door, followed by George who approached the two. "I agree with them."

"But…"

"Harry we are going to open the joke shop we will have money if everything goes as we planed and then we will have the money to pay back. Besides you are our investor we do have to pay you back a percentage."

Harry looked at Severus, who merely raised an eyebrow. "You three should go. Weasley I will want to know when the older Weasleys have answered back."

"Yes sir." The two said putting their hands on their foreheads in salutation, making Harry remember Hitler. Harry contained his laugh and pushed the twins out of there before they would do something that would set Severus up.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>this is still not betaed<p>

**Poll:** Twins and Hermione stay as **friends** or become **lovers**?

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: **www(doc)facebook**(doc)**com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
